Jealousy
by raven2547
Summary: A case comes up where the boys need to hit on a guy in a gay bar. Travis tries his hand, but the guy actually has a thing for Wes. Travis is less than pleased.


**Written for a prompt on the meme… that's where I'm getting many ideas lately XD I could totally see this happening (especially after the last episode… the writers are totally reading our shit. Seriously. GreatCook!Wes AND living together in one episode? This is not coincidence, my friends. **

* * *

The file was thick in Wes's hands as they walked back to their desks. A young college student and a middle aged business tycoon had been found dead underneath an old bridge about a block away from _Nightingale_, a popular gay club in the area. Wes had originally questioned how they knew the men had come from that particular bar when there were easily half a dozen other places around—the clientele at the other hotspots considerably less… flamboyant.

But the men could only have come from the sole gay club in the area if the younger one's souvenir shirt from the 2012 Pride Parade and the older one's obvious… _enthusiasm_ for fellacio were anything to go by (aka, the smattering of semen all across his face. Why the on-site photographer had to put _that_ on top of the file, Wes had no intention of finding out).

While hate crimes were down a lot recently, it did not mean they didn't still happen. So the boys were assigned to the case in hopes of finding a way to get a snitch out of the deal. The club was in a seedy part of town by the docks, Sutton had said, and the possibility that more than one person saw the violent act and just hadn't said anything was pretty high. The captain had also recommended that they infiltrate the club as single men on the prowl—the mere suggestion had Travis laughing and agreeing almost instantly and Wes sputtering in his chair.

Apparently, the killer had had the foresight to wear a hood in the darkened area under the bridge, but cameras were everywhere in the city and especially around that area where many major companies did their shipping. As the killer had run off, he had shoved a man out of the way of the entrance of the tunnel after clearly threatening him. The blurry camera had gotten them a solid hit in the databanks as one Timothy Howards.

His file said that he wanted for grand theft auto but had remained under the radar. It was only their luck that got them the positive lead for the case, but finding and getting the guy to talk was going to be a little tricky—hence the infiltration.

"I cannot believe we have to pretend to be gay _again,_" Wes complained as he grabbed his coat.

"Don't worry, Princess. All you have to do is come in after me, sit in a dark corner, and project all those dark thoughts you normally do. Nobody will approach you if you just be yourself," Travis said mock comfortingly. Wes did not look like he appreciated this but they continued on to the car and took their seats.

"What is a suitable time to show up at a gay club anyway?" the blonde furrowed his brow and glanced at his radio: 6:29.

Travis rubbed his chin in thought. He didn't normally frequent night clubs anymore; he met his women in the real world.

"I'm going to play it safe and say 8 o'clock. Late enough or most people to get off work but early enough that the real creeps don't come out."

"So we have an hour and a half to waste. Where do you want to eat dinner?"

And the first argument of the evening began.

* * *

"Ok, so I'm going in first—"

"Right, and then I'll follow and then you can start chatting up Tim—"

"I was getting there! Ok, how long should you wait to come in?" Travis asks his partner.

"I was thinking like 10 minutes?"

"Way too long. I might get hit on by that time!"

"Well, there's a line outside the door. Seven people separating us will be good enough?"

"Whatever. Nobody is looking for cops in the crowd. What the hell are you wearing? You look like you just got off work as a desk jockey," Despite what he says, Travis can't help but look over Wes wearing the entirety of the suit—wearing the tie this time unlike his normal bare-necked ways. He looks good. Strangely appealing to the dark skinned man. He was never one to be stingy with the lovin' but Wes had only ever looked like that to him when he was sweaty or got a cup of really good coffee or won a bet or… So Wes caught his eye a little more often than the average friend should have. Nothing wrong with that.

"_This_," Wes gestured to himself, "is how I dress when I go out. Nicely. I know it's a foreign concept for you to try to look nice, but—"

Travis quickly halts the rant, "I'm the one who's going to be flirting with scummy inside, buddy, so calm down." Their conversation rapidly deteriorating, Travis gets out and shuts his door, watching as Wes does the same. They start walking the two blocks to the club, eventually distancing themselves far enough apart to be considered separate and taking their places in line.

Travis stood in the doorway and scanned the place quickly. Fire exit to the right of the bar, restrooms to the left down a hall, he arched his neck to see farther, and another exit to the alley outside. That would be the perfect place to take little Timmy. He looked around for the runt, spotting him almost immediately at one of the tall tables for two by the wall. He headed over and put on his most seductive face.

"Hey sweetheart," he says flirtatiously to the surprised looking nerd, "come here often?" The kid's got a 'who me?' face on and Travis nods encouragingly while leaning on the table in front of him.

"I actually do. I'm a regular," he took a sip of his drink, looking slightly perturbed at the tall man in front of him. The kid wasn't even that short or scrawny. He had eyes the color of dried mud and glasses balanced on his slightly wide nose, an average build, but not really muscular. He was probably only three or four inches shorter than Travis himself and an inch or two taller than Wes—who was entering now. Good. Travis watched his partner take his seat three tables to the right of the kid and himself. A waitress was taking his order.

"Well would you happen to have time for a dance with Mr. T?" Travis retried his megawatt smile and took a double take when Tim had to practically rip his eyes from Wes' profile. The bass was pounding in Travis's ears and he suddenly remembered why he stopped going to clubs after his 29th birthday.

"Uh… You know I actually have to do something… excuse me," He nodded politely at Travis and took a detour to the bar, grabbing the drink of the incoming waitress's serving tray and slipping her a bill before looping back around to—what the fuck? He just got ditched so some punk kid could go hit on his partner? This was unacceptable. Wes would never let him hear the end of this one.

The blonde looked just as troubled as Travis felt, but not as agitated about it. He took the offered drink from the kid and said something to make him laugh. He could only read a few words of Wes's sentence off his lips—'drugged it?'

Tim was touching Wes's tie now. And his lapel. He was smiling at Wes like Travis had just been smiling at _him. _That little cockroach. Didn't he know by looking at the guy that Wes was not a hit it and quit it kind of guy? He was so obviously the kind you had to spend time on before you got him. Wesley Mitchell didn't give it away on the first date… except he totally looked like he was going to judging by the look he was giving Howards. He was all hand holding up his head and hooded eyes. His smile was one only ever seen when he beat Travis at something.

That was a smile only to be used on Travis. What. The. Fuck.

He was an inch away from intervening when Wes took a drink of the near-beer he had had the waitress put in the hard liquor cup. Didn't he know the kid could have spiked it? He and Wes were having Words about safety and judgment after this case was wrapped up. Then the two exchanged a few more words and a few more 'Travis smiles ™' and they were getting up and heading towards the back entrance to the alley Travis had spotted earlier.

The lone partner quickly went out the way he came in and looped around to the alley in time to see Howards holding a non-fighting Wesley against a wall and kissing him. He pulled out his gun and approached at what he thought was a quick walk but what Wes would later claim was a downright sprint. He had the barrel in the small of Tim's back and was telling him to release 'Officer Mitchell' and to put his hands up when Wes slid out from between the slime and the wall and gave him a look that said 'are you serious?' loud and clear.

"Timothy Howards you are under arrest for grand theft auto," Travis read him his rights and Wes rolled his eyes until it was over and they'd called a patrol unit to pick the kid up and take him to the station.

"Listen Timmy," Wes started while they waited, "We might be able to work out a deal if you tell us everything you know about the guy who pushed you over underneath that bridge last Wednesday."

"Yeah, scumbag. While you were here mauling unsuspecting, drugged young men like my partner—"

"I didn't drug him!"

"He didn't drug me, you idiot!"

Then Tim was on the ground—handcuffed, face-down—and Wes was once again up against the wall being kissed within an inch of his life.

When Travis pulled away from his stunned looking partner, the blonde looked kind of dazed and a little drunk with his bruised lips, flushed face and messy hair.

"He sure looks drugged to me!"

* * *

A few days later they had the guy nabbed. The entire thing made absolutely no sense in Travis's mind so he didn't even attempt to remember why the man had killed the two.

He and Wes had skated around the issue of the kiss for the last three days, both of them being terribly polite to each other. It was to the point where Travis got to the door to exit the precinct first, so he held it open, and the two spent the next fifteen minutes arguing over who should go through the door first. It was all a mess of 'you first's and 'I insist's that had Kate and Amy shoving them towards Wes's car.

Silently, the two got in their seats and without a word Wes headed towards the other's apartment. When they arrived Travis got out and shut his door, making half way across the parking lot before hearing the second slam and a beep of a lock. He sighed and left his door open for Wes.

The second his partner's quiet footfalls stopped behind him, he turned around to face a confused and, for once, vulnerable looking Wes. His mouth was open in a question that he hadn't given words to yet. His mouth opened and closed a few times before letting go the words.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet? It's rude to keep somebody waiting when you lead them into your bedroom."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Wes should be mad. Should be asking him why he had kissed him at all. Instead he was looking more and more irritable as the seconds ticked by.

"Well first you follow me out into the alley and throttle the guy for just kissing me," Oh God. The blonde is in Bitch Mode now. His hip is very, _very_ slightly cocked and he's holding up an hand and ticking off the fingers of all the things Travis had done.

"Then you become a caveman and practically stamp a 'no trespassing' sign on my forehead—_mauling Officer Mitchell?_ _Really?"_

"Yes, really! He was all over you. He had no right to just—"

"To just what? Kiss a gay, unattached guy outside a gay singles bar?"

Then Travis is sputtering and backtracking and trying to make it sound like he's not as crazy possessive over what's actually not his as he really is and Wes is kissing him finally.

Turns out Wesley Mitchell is the kind of guy that doesn't even need a first date to get down. Travis chalked it up to them being in a perpetual state of old married couple for the better part of a decade.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure about this piece. I finally broke 2000 words on a oneshot finally, so I'm proud of that, but it seems really touch and go for me. Like driving a manual car for the first time and starting and stalling all the time. Maybe it's because this was written all in one sitting and it took forever. Idk. **

**Reviews are love! Tell me what you think so I can fix the parts where it's awful! **


End file.
